pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning
Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning is an upcoming story to be written by Disneygirl94. This will happen sometime after Old Friend From Britain and the story Hidden Feelings. Disneygirl94 will make the edits. Please do not edit any of these stories. This user will do it later. This story revolves alot around Ferb and Emily, and Phineas and Isabella. Here is a Summary for this story: In this story, Phineas and Ferb and their friends are now in their twenties and Candace and her friends are in their thirties. Candace and Jeremy have just had Amanda, and Phineas is nervously about to get ready to propose to Isabella Garcia Sharpio. Phineas asks her, and she happily accepts. They then get engaged, and just about a week or so later,Ferb proposes to Emily Kinney to which she accepts. Later, after Phineas and Isabella's wedding, Isabella will eventually have three children named Adrian, Lynnette, and Julia Flynn. Adrian being the oldest. And Julia the youngest. Once Ferb and Emily are married, they have a baby girl named Elisabeth, whom they sometimes call Lizzie. Lizzie has lime green hair, almost yellow, but not quite. She has her mother's looks, and some of her father's personality, and can be quiet sometimes. She has a little accent both like her mother and her father. She wears an outfit like her father, only with a purple skirt instead of pants and a top resembling Candace's when she was little with a purple headband.. A while before Emily has her, they decide to move to England so Ferb can get a job and so they both can be closer to his sister Lana, and Emily's family. While they are there, Emily hangs out with Lana and they catch up while Ferb has a new job working for the president. Four years later, Emily has a boy named Thomas. He looks alot like Ferb, and has a small accent. He wears clothes just like Ferb did when he was small. Story: Twenty Four year old Phineas Flynn woke up in his blue bed and gave a huge yawn. Phineas was alomost twenty five. He turned at looked at his stepbrother Ferb, still sleeping soundly. Phineas smiled. He got out of bed quietly and headed down the stairs. Phineas still had his same look, only his hair was a little longer and his eyebrows were darker. Phineas headed to the kitchen, opened up the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Phineas?" someone said. Phineas turned around. There was his Mom, Linda. "Mom? what are you doing up so early? it's only 7:30!" Phineas said. Linda grinned. "I should be asking you that." she replied. Phineas shrugged. "Don't you remember when I was ten? I used to get up this early all the time!" he answered her. "Yes, yes I do. Anyway the reason I am awake is because your sister Candace, Is coming over with Jeremy and Amanda today, and there is alot to be done before they come at noon." Linda said. She opened the cupboards and started taking out pans to make breakfast. "Oh! ok...." Phineas said. He sat down then looked up at her. "Hey mom?" Linda turned around. "Yes honey?" she answered her son. Phineas took a deep breath, then began to start talking when suddenly his stepdad, Lawrence, walked in the room. "Good morning darling! morning Phineas!" He said cheerfully. He walked over to Linda, and kissed her on the forehead. Phineas smiled, then sighed. "Well, mom I guess since dad is in here I guess I am going to tell him too." Phineas stated. Lawrence walked over to Phineas and sat down next to him. "Tell us what son?" he asked. Phineas took a huge breath then started. "Well, recently I've been thinking about Isabella an awful lot, and since we've been dating through college, I uh....I-I-I...I want to ask Mrs. Garcia Sharpio if I can marry her. I've really been thinking seriously about this. And I love her so much!" he burst out. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other. "Phineas are you sure?" Lawrence asked. Phineas nodded."Postitve." Both Parents looked at each other and smiled. "Oh Phineas! you are a young adult! and-and... I am so proud of you!" Linda cried happily. Phineas grinned. "When are you gonna ask Mrs. Garcia Sharpio if you can marry her?" she asked. "Today actually. I planned it last night. I was up all night thinking about it." Phineas replied. "Well, good luck Phin!" Lawrence said. He opened the newspaper and started reading it. Phineas grinned. "I am going to go ask Mrs. Sharpio in a half hour. Besides, the good thing is that Izzy isn't home. She said she was staying the night at Emily's last time she talked to me." Phineas said. Linda smiled. "Well, let me know how it comes out!" she said to her son. Phineas winked. Then he headed up the stairs to get dressed. Linda sighed. "Our Phineas is growing up faster then we know it..." Meanwhile, Phineas silently opened his bedroom door and clicked it shut so he would not awake Ferb. He glanced at him briefly. His stepbrother was still fast asleep. Phineas opened his drawers and pulled out dark blue jeans and a striped shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath it. He then walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. When he opened the door ten minutes later and walked into Ferb and his bedroom, Ferb's bed was made and Ferb wasn't in the room. Phineas quickly folded his Pj's and walked out to find his stepbrother and tell him the great news. Later, he found him in the kitchen talking to both parents. All turned and faced Phineas as he walked in. "Um...hi?" Phineas said awkwardly. Ferb grinned. "Phineas! they were just telling me about everything! congrats!" He exclaimed. "Well, I haven't asked Mrs. Garcia Sharpio yet, but I am going now." Phineas replied to his stepbrother. "Good luck Phineas. Don't sweat it!" "Thanks Ferb." Phineas headed out the door and over to the Garcia-Sharpio's home. Phineas stood in front of Isabella's home nervously. "''Ok Phineas, ok, you can ask Mrs. Garcia Sharpio this. Yes you can!" ''Phineas took a deep breath then knocked on the door softly. Less than five minutes later, Mrs. Garcia Sharpio answered the door. "Oh! bobo Phineas! how are you? my you are so tall now? how is your family? your sister? oh my!" Phineas gave her one of his innocent cheesy smiles. He felt like ten years old again standing in front of her. "Hi Mrs. Garcia Sharpio, uh, can we talk?" Phineas squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Oh of course we can sweetheart! oh do come in!" Phineas shakily stepped into their home. "Oh Phineas! have a seat on the sofa! I will grab some yummy cookies I just baked! Isa says you would like them!" Phineas took a seat slowly. "''Isabella..." ''he thought. Mrs. Garcia Sharpio soon returned with a massive plate of cookies. "So Phineas?" She took a seat next to him. "what did you want to talk about sweetheart?" she offered him a cookie to which Phineas gladly accepted. Phineas took a huge breath. "Ok, so Isabella and I have just graduated recently, and we have been dating throughout our whole college lives." he started. Vivian leaned in and listened closely. "and well, I just realized that...I.." Vivian was staring at him closely and quietly. "What I wanted to say is that I.........I-I wanted uh..your permission if I could marry Isabella?" Phineas stammered. Vivian didn't move. She stared ahead. "Mrs. Garcia Sharpio?" Phineas said. Vivian looked at him. "MY LITTLE BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed. She jumped up and took Phineas by the shoulders. "OH MY MY MY! Phineas YES! yes you may marry my little bobo!!" she screamed. Phineas stood up shakily. "I can?" he said in a way of surprise and happiness. "YES! oh my my my! there are so many things to do! well, we have to find a date for you to get married, reception, a wedding dress for Isa, a tux for you, the maid of honor, cousins and friends to come, invitations, oh my!" "Woah! Mrs. Garcia Sharpio! I haven't even asked her yet!" Phineas exclaimed. "Oh Phineas, I know I know! I am just so happy! I mean this was Isabella's dream!" she cried. "I am so happy sweetheart!" she burst into tears of joy. Phineas gave her a huge smile. They both hugged for a few seconds. When they pulled away, Vivian wiped her eyes with both hands and began. "Phineas? have you a certain ring in mind that you would like to get for her?" she asked him. "Yes." Phineas said softly. "I've been saving up the money for a while now, and I just haven't bought it yet because I wanted your permission to marry Izzy first." he answered her. "Well you have my permission now so go for it sweetie!" Vivian cried happily. "Oh I want to talk to your mother!" she cried. Phineas grinned at Vivian. "Thank you Mrs. Garcia Sharpio! thanks so much!" he exclaimed. Vivian looked at him kindly. "No, thank you Phineas." she said softly. Her eyes full of tears. Phineas hugged her one last time before rushing out the door and across the street to tell his family. When he got home, Phineas pratically threw the door open. "Mom! Dad! Ferb!" he yelled running threw the house and into the family room "come here quick!". In a split second, his parents and Ferb came running towards him. "What is it Phineas? what did she say?" Ferb asked anxiously. Phineas caught his breath."She said yes!" he exclaimed. Linda shireked and put her arms around her son. "She did?" she cried. "oh Phineas! I am so happy!" she cried. Phineas laughed and hugged his mom back. "Congrats son!" Lawrence said. He shook his son's hand proudly. "Thanks dad!" Phineas turned to Ferb. "Nice bro." Ferb said. "Thanks Ferb!" both brothers leaned in and hugged. Linda tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "Honey? are you going to buy a ring? and when are you going ask Isabella?" she asked. Phineas faced his mom. "Well, I was going to get the ring today, and hopefully pop the question to her tonight when she comes over to hang out with me." Ferb's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked."Yes. Is that ok Mom? Dad?" Phineas faced his parents. Lawrence and Linda looked at each other. "Well Phineas you may get the ring, but are you going to ask Isabella right away? I mean, isn't this a little fast?" lawrence questioned his son. Phineas started to reply but was cut off by Ferb. "Father, believe me, the sooner he asks Isabella, the better. I know Isabella pretty well, and I don't think she could wait." Ferb said. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other again. "You know darling Ferb is right." Lawrence said. Linda nodded. "Alright Phineas you may go get the ring with Ferb. Besides, I wonder what Candace will say when she hears that her little brother is getting married!" she said. "Mom, I haven't even asked Isabella. Who knows if she will say yes?" Phineas answered. Linda shrugged then smiled kindly at her son. Phineas turned to Ferb. "Ferb, why don't you go change then we can go. Ok?" Phineas said. Ferb nodded then headed up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, the boys were in the family car, driving to the Googleplex mall. Ferb was driving, and Phineas was being very quiet as they rode along. As they arrived at the mall, Ferb got a parking spot and stopped then stared at his stepbrother. "Ok what gives?" he asked. "What?" Phineas said. "you have been so quiet the whole way. It's not like you. It's usually me who's quiet. What's wrong?" Ferb asked. Phineas stared out the window of the car. "Ferb? what if-if what if Isabella says no?" he stuttered. Ferb glanced at Phineas surprised. He stared at Phineas for along time. Phineas looked discouraged and nervous. "Why are you like this now? you were so excited fifteen minutes ago." Ferb questioned. Phineas sighed long and hard. "I really don't know. I think it's because of what I said to mom if I know that Isabella will say yes." Ferb was quiet for a few seconds, then started. "Look Phin, I know Isabella really well, and you have been dating her ever since your Junior year in highschool.She really cares for you alot. Don't worry about it. Just ask her tonight and see what she says." He told Phineas. His brother nodded. "Ok! let's go get this ring!" Ferb said. He got out. Phineas nodded then quickly followed him inside................................ Meanwhile, Isabella and Emily were hanging out and Emily's home. "Haha! oh that is hysterical!" Emily's voice rang out. "It sure is!" Isabella's voice laughs. The two girls are sitting on Emily's bed looking at pictures from years ago. "Oh my gosh! look at Phineas's face!" Emily cried. "he looks really funny!" Isabella glanced down. "Oh yeah!" she laughed. "Mom took that at the fair when we were twelve! remember? Ferb bought you that cotton candy while we went to the photo booth!?" "yeah." Both girls stared at the pictures in front of them for a few seconds. "Speaking of the boys and Phineas, how's it going with him?" Emily asked. "Oh it's going fine. He is really great! this has been my dream to date him my whole life." Isabella answered. Emily nodded. "As a matter of fact, we have a eh..well, it's kinda like a date, but I am going over to his house tonight to hang out with him." Isabella said. "Oh really? Ferb invited me to hang out too. I think he is going to take me somewhere, he didn't say, so I don't know." Emily added. "Yeah." "you know Emily, Phineas has been acting really strange around me lately, and I don't know what it is. He just seems really nervous about something." Isabella sighed. Emliy looked at Isabella. She looked upset. "Look, Isabella, I am sure it's nothing, guys get nervous around their girlfriends once in a while, he will get over himself." Emily replied nicely. "Yeah, ok." Isabella said. Both girls remained silent.In the mean time........................ "Mom!? Dad? You guys home?" Phineas called. He and Ferb took off their jackets and walked in. Linda came into the kitchen to greet her boys. She was wearing a cooking apron, and looked like she had been working pretty hard. "Hello boys!" she said. "Hey mom." Phineas replied."So? where is the ring!? I want to get a peek!" Ferb looked at Phineas. "Well?" he said. Phineas reached into is pocket and pulled it out. He opened the Vlevet box and showed his mother. "Oh Phineas!" his mother cried. "it's beautiful!" Phineas grinned. And Ferb winked. "and it matches Isabella's eyes!" She cried again. Phineas beamed. "Thanks! I was hoping you would notice that." he answered her. Phineas put the ring back in his pocket. "I had this idea that I will take Isabella to that new resturant in way downtown Danville tonight. I will ask her there then." He told his mom. Linda gasped. "That one that they bulit by the Danville mountains? with those lovely balconys and amazing views?!" Phineas grinned. "The very one! Ferb had a good idea for when I ask her. It's going to be great!" Phineas's face lit up just like when he was ten. Linda started laughing. She kissed her son on the forehead. "Well, I just know you guys are gonna make it the best day of Isabella's life!" Phineas smiled. Suddenly they were all distracted by a knocking at the door. "Mom, If that is Candace, don't say anything to her about the wedding. I wanna wait until after I ask Isabella." Phineas said. Linda nodded. She then headed to answer the door. She opened it to reveal a man with long blonde hair, a friendly smile, and he had a beard. "Jeremy!" Linda cried. She leaned in and hugged her son-in-law. "Hi Mrs Fletcher." Jeremy said kindly. Linda looked at him sternly. "Now Jeremy, didn't I tell you to call me Linda? your family now!" Jeremy looked sheepish. "Yes, sorry Linda." Linda grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear." she said. "now where is my daughter?" "Right here Mom!" A young woman's voice called out. Candace stepped through the door holding Amanda. Linda ran over to her daughter and Granddaughter while Jeremy went to say hi to Phineas and Ferb. "Hello Sweetheart!" Linda cried. She hugged her daughter tightly. "Hi mom." Candace said happily. Linda looked at Amanda. Amanda was just a toddler, she was almost six. "Oh Candace, she looks just like you." Linda breathed. Candace smiled softly. "Say Hi Grandma!" she coaxed her daughter. "Hi gama." Amanda said shyly. Linda squealed. She turned to the boys talking. "Boys, here is your sister and your neice! I am going to get your Father. He should be down here." Linda quickly ran up the stairs to find Lawrence. "Hi sis!" Phineas greeted. Ferb gave a wave. "Phineas! Ferb!" Candace said. "i hope you guys aren't up to anything today!" she teased. Phineas starting laughing. "I wouldn't be so sure!" he laughed. Candace grinned. "How are my little bro's?" she gave Amanda to Jeremy and hugged her brothers. "Oh just great!" Phineas answered smiling. Ferb nodded. She pulled away. "Amanda honey? Uncle Phineas and Ferb are right here." she said softly. Amanda looked up. Linda was correct. She did look just like Candace. She only had a different hairstyle. "Everyone says Amanda looks like her Mom." Jeremy said. He walked up and kissed Amanda on the forehead. "Well, Everyone is correct. She bears a remarkable resemblance to her mother." Ferb said. Amanda started giggling. "What's so funny Amanda?" Phineas asked his neice. "Unca Ferb's voice sounds funny!" she giggled. Phineas started to laugh but tried to hold it back as best he could. Ferb rolled his eyes. Suddenly Linda arrived down the stairs with Lawrence. "Candace darling! how are you sweetheart!" Lawrence hugged his daughter Joyfully. "Great Dad, just great." Candace replied. "Jeremy! how is everything at the new home?" Lawrence said. "Oh it's great! we got a really nice suburban home next to the antique shop," Jeremy replied. "Fabulous! why don't you kids come in the family room so we can talk?" "Sounds great Lawrence." Jeremy said. He, Candace, and Amanda headed into the family room. "I'll get the cookies!" Linda exclaimed. Phineas turned to Ferb. "Hey Ferb, go on in. I'll be right there. I have to call Isabella and tell her that there is a change of plans." Phineas said. Phineas walked up into his room, picked up is phone, and dialed Isabella's number. *Isabella's phone rang. "Oh!" Isabella dropped the spoon she was holding. She and Emily had been making cookies. "Gah!" she ran over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked the other line. "''Isabella?" ''Phineas's voice said. Isabella pulled the phone closer to her ear. "Phineas?" she asked. ''"Yeah It's me. Hi! um so look, about tonight, I decided instead of hanging out at my home, we could.." ''His voice paused. Isabella took a deep breath. "''we could uh, go out to dinner instead! the new one up by Danville moutains? what I mean is you still come over tonight but I can drive us there. I just thought we could hang out and talk over some dinner." ''Phineas said. "Oh! sounds great Phineas! sure!" Isabella happily replied. "''Great! thanks Isabella! see you later tonight!" "''Oh wait! Phineas? Emily is coming too because she is going to hang out with Ferb tonight. Ok?" Isabella asked. "''Sure, that's fine! see you later!" ''Phineas hung up. Isabella sighed excitedly. "What's going on?" Emily asked. She walked into the room. "Oh, Phineas changed plans. Instead of staying at his home, he is taking me out to dinner." Isabella sighed dreamily. Emily smiled. "See? I know everything is fine between you guys!" she gave Isabella a warm hug. "Now let's make those cookies!"...... Phineas sighed in relief. He threw his phone on the bed then followed suit. "''Man, am I glad I got that over with." ''he thought. Ferb knocked on the door. "Phineas?" he asked. Phineas looked up at Ferb. "Oh! hey Ferb! sorry, I am supposed to be down there aren't I?" he asked. Ferb shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you were coming down." Phineas nodded. He slipped off the bed and followed Ferb downstairs. Later, Phineas was in his room getting ready for his big date. It was almost five, and Isabella would be there soon. Phineas brushed his hair, because it was so long, then set it down and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing nice brown casual pants, and a white shirt. He had brushed his hair a million times cause he was so nervous. Ferb opened the door and walked into the room. "Uh, hey Ferb?" Phineas said. Ferb turned around. "do I look alright?" he asked. Ferb looked at Phineas from head to toe. He looked good and put together. "You look nervous." Ferb commented. Phineas looked at himeself again. "Yeah I am." He replied. "Well, I wouldn't be. I am sure Isabell-.." Ferb was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Phineas looked up in alarm. "She is here!" he cried. He jumped up, and ran downstairs. Ferb gave a little smile. He then picked up the brush Phineas left and combed his hair then followed his brother. Phineas ran towards the door, and opened it. There stood Isabella and Emily, both in lovely dresses. Phineas couldn't take his eyes off of Isabella. She looked beautiful. Her hair was long, and she had flowers in her hair instead of a bow. Emily wore